Curiosity: Part II
by la-rubinita
Summary: Ginny and Draco continue their illicit affair.  Ginny pov.  RATED M: MATURE CONTENT.  SERIOUSLY.


**So, ohmygod I can't believe I wrote this. Randomly, and in under two hours. I was reading some god-awful bit of smut somewhere else in this massive fandom and said "God! This is awful! I can write something better!" So I tried. I've been assured several times (mostly by Wendy) that this is even better than the first one, she was just disappointed that she didn't get to help this time ;) Sorry, doll.**

**Aaaaaanyway... Warning! Lemons! NC-17, bondage, cropping and chains, (but no blood!) so beware. This was surprised even me with its kinkiness. Seriously, I was in shock for two days. You've been warned.**

**Thanks ever so much to Bree and India, who both beta'd this, and to Wendy who reads everything I send her, even the crap, and for all the hand-holding she's done over the years. Seriously. Love her.**

* * *

I still haven't quite figured out what the hell I'm doing. It's been nearly a year, ten long months since Draco – yes _Draco_ - and I began this...this, whatever this is, and I'm still asking myself the same questions. I'm still trying to justify, in my clearly dysfunctional mind, why I literally sleep with my enemy. _All the time_. I am still trying to wrap my brain around why I go to that dingy room, week after week, that dank, pseudo-dungeon with a bed in the corner; that skeevy hole in the wall that smells of earth and leather and fear and sweat and sex, to be blissfully and mindlessly fucked by the worst Death Eater ever.

The only conclusion I ever draw is that Draco and I are both quite disturbed.

I often wonder if he made me this way, or if I was already damaged somehow and he just knew he could mould me.

The worst part is: I don't even feel bad about it.

XxX

We always take turns. Last week I wanted him to fuck me in public, so we went to some seedy Muggle club in London, where no-one would ever recognise us. After starting a huge brawl with a couple of well-placed Imperius Curses, Draco dragged me to the loo and fucked me against the sink so I could see both of us in the mirror when we came. That was fun.

But this week is his turn. As I tug against the iron cuffs clasped tightly around my wrists, I marvel at the trust we place in each other in this room. If we randomly encountered one another on the street, I would fully expect him to make an attempt on my life, as I'm sure he would expect me to try to apprehend him. I am still an Auror, after all, and he is still a Death Eater, but, for some reason, in this room, we are safe.

Therefore, being chained to the ceiling sends a thrill of excitement coursing through my body, rather than abject terror. Draco, while a terrible tease, never fails to disappoint. I'm drenched just imagining the possibilities; which is about all I can do. The black silk blindfold provides complete darkness, and has set every nerve in my body on edge. My skin tingles; my nipples throb inside their metal confines; my quim is already soaking wet.

Draco has been quiet for some time, not speaking, not moving; my over-sensitive ears would have heard. Although, he is standing close enough that I can practically feel him. Then, suddenly, _SMACK!_ I cry out; the blow had been unexpected. It's been months since we've played with the crop. Hot pain is blossoming across the tops of my buttocks, and before I can draw breath, he strikes again, this time, across my thighs.

I can't help it. I shudder.

"You little slut," Draco drawls. I can hear him begin to circle me, like a predator regarding its helpless prey.

_Smack!_ This time my right cheek. _Smack_! The left.

"You like this don't you? You like it when I expose you, humiliate you?"

There is a pause, then he strikes again. The blow lands hard across the tops of my breasts, jarring the sensitive skin held captive by the clamps.

"Yes!" I cry out. Fuck that hurt, but already I'm so tight I can feel my pussy pulsating. I'd give my left arm to have two of his long, slender fingers inside me right now, and we've only just begun.

"Good," Draco replies, sounding smug as ever.

Then he begins his work in earnest. Every strike is flame licking across my skin. I don't bother to stifle my cries; they turn him on, and I like to see how fast I can push him past that unflappable self-control. No centimetre of exposed flesh is spared, except for my arms and face. He's paid special attention to my breasts tonight. They're probably angry and red, and I can feel the heat coming off them radiating onto my face. My nipples are positively _aching_, and the pleasurepain is so intense I think I may combust.

It ends as abruptly as it began. I can hear Draco standing in front of me, his breath coming in harsh, uneven pants. A needy moan escapes my lips at the loss of stimulation. I rub my thighs together, trying to create friction.

"Spread you legs," Draco orders.

_Finally._ I rush to obey. With my legs spread, I'm barely touching the floor with my tippy-toes. Draco wipes my cunt with the end of the crop; I shudder again, my swollen clit craving attention.

"So fucking wet," he says, mostly to himself. "Your kink never ceases to amaze me, Weasley. What would all your saintly friends say if they could see you like I see you?"

"Fuck you, _Malfoy_," I grind out. "Are you planning on sealing the deal, or talking me to death?"

"Tsk, tsk," he says, tapping the crop lightly against my inner thigh. The vibrations are torture. "So impatient."

To my surprise, Draco removes the blindfold. I squint my eyes against the light, dim though it is. When I try to speak, he stuffs the silk in my mouth. I glare, trying to pretend I'm not as aroused as I really am. With a knowing smirk, Draco thrusts the handle of the crop smoothly into my soaking pussy. A guttural moan climbs out of my gut. _Thank God._

Forcefully, Draco grabs a handful of hair at the back of my head and pulls, exposing my neck. He licks a line from collarbone to chin, slowly fucking me with the crop the whole time. I'm so, so close; my core is _humming_, striving for ecstasy, but knowing I won't get it until Draco decides to give it to me.

But he is aroused too. He is so close that his rock-hard erection bobs against my stomach, seeking any sort of contact. I can feel his restraint, tenuous as an over-tuned piano wire. He is as needy as I am; I have but to push him only a little bit farther.

He latches on to the side of my neck, near the shoulder, and bites. Another cry escapes, but it spurs him on, even if it is slightly muffled. The pain pushes me too, and my walls begin to clench spasmodically around the too-small crop; my breath catches, then Draco is gone and so is the crop.

I scream in frustration, the almost-orgasm torturing my insides and leaving me squirming and breathless. He is such a bastard. He gleefully watches me writhe for a moment, before a truly devious look spreads across his flushed face.

A nervous butterfly or two careen around my stomach.

Purposefully, Draco strides to a small table nearby, where he lays down the crop and retrieves his wand. He waves it around a few times, muttering incantations under his breath, looking supremely pleased with himself. He conjures and ice cube and pops it in his mouth as he views his handiwork.

Two more chains have sprouted from the ceiling; fast as lightning they latch onto my ankles and jerk my legs into the air, still spread wide. The chains restraining my arms separate, drawing my shoulders apart. I wrap my hands around the iron links and hold on, supporting my upper body. I am now spread-eagle, in mid-air.

Wickedly, Draco kneels between my legs, his face tauntingly close to my pussy. He licks my inner thigh; I try to buck my hips, but I have no leverage.

"You're such a little whore, Ginny, all wide open and begging for me. You should see yourself, so wanton and _free_. This is who you were meant to be: my little whore."

Grabbing my hips roughly, Draco swipes his icy-cold tongue through my folds and swirls around my clit. I scream; I can't help it; it's just too much.

"Please..."I mumble around the gag.

With a wave of his wand, the scarf vanishes. "Please what?" he says, forming his tongue into a spear and thrusting shallowly in my cunt.

"Please," I beg, "please, just fuck me already. I need you. Inside. Now."

"I don't think you're quite inarticulate enough." Then he zeroes in on my clit, capturing it lightly between perfect teeth. Gently, teasingly, he rolls the sensitive bud sending violent waves of pleasure coursing throughout my body. I'm so close, it hurts.

I whimper, and Draco positively _growls, _and before I can even draw breath he's driven his swollen cock inside my begging quim, right to the hilt. I climax immediately, my velvet walls clamping so tightly around Draco's prick that at first he cannot move. His movements are remarkably controlled as I come down, strong and steady, drawing the orgasm out as long as possible.

Then, without warning, he pops the clamps off my abused nipples, and sucks one into his still-cool mouth, sending me right back to the top.

My vision blurs, and for some time, all I know is the sweet, fiery friction as Draco pounds into me with wild abandon, his strong hands vice-like on my suspended hips. I can't believe he's lasting this long, and, while my body is tired, my cunt has other ideas. Already I can feel the steady heat building at my centre as Draco expertly fucks me senseless.

At last his movements become erratic, and I, using what strength I have left in my arms for support, buck my hips forward meeting him thrust for thrust. With one hand, Draco grabs my neck and pulls me into a full, greedy kiss while the other abandons my hip. Sure fingers find my clit and pinch, _hard_, and I cum again, this time dragging Draco's orgasm from his body with a team of wild horses. For a minute only his hips move as hot cum shoots inside of me. He is beautiful when he climaxes, all flushed and free.

My chains loosen as though knowing their work is done, and Draco lowers us to the cold stone floor with an uncharacteristic clumsiness.

"Ginny," he whispers in my ear.

I smile contentedly, and kiss his temple.

Dysfunctional: maybe. Happy: definitely.


End file.
